The Beginning
by Raxiom
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic. R&R please. I won't be adding new chapters sorry


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story  
The Beginning of a Legend  
It was a warm summer night when a scream pierced the midnight silence. A man and his wife rushed to the town physician. The baby was coming and it was not taking it's time. For hours the man waited outside wondering if the baby would like him, what it would look like, and what would be a good name. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the doctor said he was allowed in. He rushed to his wife's side and came face to face with his son; his first son; his only son. "What's the boy's name" asked the doctor. As if through a supernatural mental connection both mother and father simultaneously uttered "Link".  
Several months later, the father is working as a carpenter, the mother is tending to the household chores and little Link is happily drooling on himself. No one had the slightest clue they were being watched. High on a cliff, the signal for attack was given. Almost immediately a hate filled war cry echoed through the air. It didn't take long for the inhabitants of the village to know they were under attack. They tried in vain to arm themselves but the female militants were upon them. They were led by a single man; a man with fiery red hair, tan skin and black armor. This man was now staring straight down at Link. Their eyes connected and for some reason Ganondorf could not help feeling connected to this child. In an instant, the mother seeing that the Gerudo was stalling rushed out of the house and in one smooth motion picked up Link and ran toward the exit to Hyrule field. In an equally graceful move, Ganondorf drew his bow and let an arrow fly with frightening accuracy. The mother screamed in pain as the arrow went through her right shoulder. Fueled by her motherly instincts to protect her child, she ran on, towards the Kokiri Forest. It was about midnight so all the Kokiri were asleep as she wearily stumbled through a canyon that led to a monstrous tree. "Great Deku Tree hear my plea all I ask is that you keep my child safe as one of your own Kokiri. This is my dying wish". With her last breath she whispers "I love you" in Link's ear and died. The Deku Tree, who is a compassionate being, felt pity for this poor child and could sense great destiny within this child, so he consented. The next morning the Deku Tree called together all the Kokiri. "This is your new brother Link and I want all of you to treat him as such". They approached with caution because they have never seen anything like this before. They've heard of things called "babies" but this is the first one they've seen. A girl with green hair was the first to speak. "He's so tiny; can I hold him". "Yes Saria, but be careful not to drop him" said the Deku Tree. Within minutes the entire population of the Kokiri forest was welcoming the Link into their family except for Mido who stood in the back, spiteful as ever. He was extremely jealous of the newcomer that was getting all the attention he so desperately craved. "I've lived here forever and that little snipe spends one night in the forest and instantly he's a celebrity". His thoughts are interrupted by Saria's voice calling him. Mido snapped out of his trance and ran over as fast as he could to see what it was that Saria could possibly want. "Here Mido, hold him, he's so cute with his blond hair, and his beautiful blue eyes." That was the straw that broke the camels back. Mido just couldn't take it anymore so without another word he stormed off to his house. "What's wrong with him Great Deku Tree?" asked one of the Kokiri. "My guess is that he's jealous, but give him time he'll get over it." The sad fact was Mido never did get over it, even after twelve years at Link's 12th birthday party.  
Link blew out the candles on his cake and began serving it up. He didn't mind being last, just as long as he got cake. Everyone was there the Twins, the Know-it-all Brothers, Saria, and everyone else; everyone except Mido. Link, noticing Mido disappearance excused himself and went to Mido's house, as he entered he noticed his picture on the wall, he also noticed that it was riddled with holes. "What are the holes from?" he wondered. As if to answer his question a dart flew past his ear and hit the picture in the neck. He whipped around to see Mido sitting in the shadows with a handful of darts. "Is here something wrong Mido, you're not sick are you?" "What do you care?" snapped Mido. "I was just worried, that's all: why don't you come over, we saved you a piece of cake." SWOOSH! Link felt the breeze of the second dart that flew past his ear. Mido was an amazing marksman. "Thanks, but no thanks" Mido said. Link could sense that something was on his mind but he couldn't imagine what. Link had been nice to Mido, despite what others said. "OK" said Link and left without a second glance back. That night Link's usually peaceful sleep was disrupted by horrible nightmares. Nightmares of an evil being in black armor that somehow looked familiar. The next morning when he awoke stepped outside for a breath of fresh air only to find a mob waiting for him they were led by Mido. "Good morning freak" said Mido. "Well, good morning to you too and what would be the meaning of this" Link said as he climbed down his ladder to face Mido. "A Kokiri's 12th birthday is the most important day of his or hers life because before dawn the Great Deku Tree presents them with a fairy for their own." The group murmured in agreement to Mido's statement because this had been true of the rest of them. "So, with that said" continued Mido "I vote that Link be rejected by all as a freak and not one of us until he gets his fairy." The crowd agreed and all raised their hands to cast their vote. When Saria returned from the Sacred Forest Meadow she was greeted with the news of Links rejection. Meanwhile Mido was in his house rejoicing. "Staying up all night to watch that freak's house did work." Finally he was able to pull one over on that attention-nabbing creep. He stopped in mid-gloat when he noticed a frowning, glaring hideously mad Saria standing in his doorway. "Why did you have to do it Mido, why, and on the day after his birthday no less?" She was close to tears. "I hate you Mido!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs then turned and ran back to her house and cried herself to sleep. Link was on his bed thinking of any possible reason the Deku tree did not present him with a fairy, but the more he thought, the more he came to realize that Mido may be right. Several weeks later at about midnight when the Kokiri were asleep a black armored figure entered the forest. He made his way to the Deku tree. "Give me the Spiritual Stone of the Forest or else" said Ganondorf. "Never will you have the emerald for your dark purposes" the Deku tree snapped. "Very well" growled the Gerudo as he reached in his pouch. With a few magic words he blew the dust from the pouch towards the Deku tree. The tree felt all manner of foul beast well up inside him. "Have a pleasant day" laughed Ganondorf as he headed toward the exit. That same night the dreams came again to Link only this time they also contained a young girl riding away on a white horse with her nanny followed by the evil being in black armor. These dreams had persisted for weeks and he secretly talked to Saria about them but still they appeared. Dawn came but Link didn't get up "what's the point" he thought. At that very moment in the Deku Tree grove: "Navi, where are you Navi, oh, there you are. Go and bring me the boy without a fairy." So Navi flew through the corridor, under a pushy redheaded boy, over heads, into a fence (ouch), through the fence, up the ladder and into the home of the fairy less one. "Nice place" she thought as she flew over to the child who was sleeping. "Hey you, Blondie wake up, the Deku Tree requested for you to come so let's move." Not a peep from the sleeping kid. "Come on, what the heck the Deku tree could want with such a lazy kid is beyond me" she wondered as she flew around his head. Finally it worked, Link tired of this stupid fairy buzzing around his he......wait a minute, fairy!?!? Yah, rejoice, oh happy day, a fairy finally came to him!! Hi my name's Navi gl. she couldn't finish the sentence because Link had started a giant bear hug of death on her. Finally he released her and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Link and I'm very glad to meet you." Navi would have replied except for the fact she was gasping for air. "Now then, the Deku tree has requested your presence so we'd better be going". So out the door they went: Link grinning ear to ear, Navi resting on his hat; they were a team. "Yahoo hi Link" yelled Saria and Link yelled a greeting back and joyously proclaimed the news. "Link that's just great and this is a little off the subject but, have you grown?" "No, I don't think so but anyway I have to go, the Deku tree wants to see me." "Okay, well I'll talk to you later." So Link jogged towards the entrance to the grove only to be stopped by Mido. Mido, who was in an exceptionally cocky mood today decided to have a little fun with Link. "Hey Link, where do you think your going in such a hurry and without a fairy no less." "I've been called by the Deku tree and, for your information; I have a fairy as any half-wit moron such as yourself can see." Mido who was surprised by this snappy comeback began to try to think of a better one but just settled with "Well even if the Deku Tree did call you, you're not even fully equipped yet." "But you're not equipped either." "True but that doesn't matter, the point is if you want to help the Deku Tree you need to at least equip a sword and shield." Link knew exactly where to get a shield but the sword was a whole other matter; there were no swords in the Kokiri forest or the Lost Woods for that matter. So off he went a rupee here, a rupee there, five rupees over there and soon Link had 47 rupees. It was the most money he's ever had. At the red roofed shop Link bought a Deku shield and immediately equipped it. "A sword huh?" scoffed Link as he started asking every one where a sword might be. When he got on top of the hill he noticed a small hole. "I'll bet you could fit through that small hole if you got on your hands and knees." "Yeah, you're probably right." So down he went, and through he crawled right out into a small clearing. "Maybe if you follow those corridors but watch out for the rocks." After traveling a small ways, all the while dodging rocks Link came to a large chest. He cautiously opened and was almost blinded by a bright golden light as he reached inside and pulled out the Kokiri Sword and equipped it. "There, all set" sighed Link as he crawled back through the hole and started towards Mido. "I see you have a sword and shield." "Yeah it wasn't that tough. Are you going to let me through?" "I guess I have to but with all that stuff a wimp is still a wimp huh?"  
  
Authors note: Sorry about that sudden ending but other than that please Read and Review, or Review it and then Read it, or stick a finger up each nostril and Review it or whatever it is you do and Review it I don't care what you do, just Review it for God's sake. 


End file.
